crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda Classic Version 2.66
Zelda Classic, a great game making engine where your imagination is never limited and is completely safe and fun, until what happened to me. It was a usual day, go to school, work, and then come home, but that day was something very different. As soon as I came home, I booted up my computer and headed to the Zelda Classic official website. Once I was on the website I noticed a strange update on the homepage stating that the team of ZC had released a new ZC version. The update wasn't long but it read: "ZC Version Released" Our team has released a new ZC Version covering ZC 2.10 & 2.5 with brand new options and things to choose on! Go to downloads to download the newest ZC Version! Hurry, Eddy, we're waiting." That last line made me feel a bit uneasy and it was very weird how they didn't say what ZC Version they are releasing, but I still went onto the download page. On the download page there was the newest ZC Version above ZC 2.5 RC3, saying "Zelda Classic Version". This is getting awfully strange as the download link still doesn't show what version it is. I clicked download and waited quite a while since I can tell this is one big file and as soon as the file was done, pop-ups, one at a time, showed up saying what I've downloaded. I thought this was a new feature but I was wrong. Only 3 pop-ups appeared. 1. "Death Box is downloaded." Odd... Death Box? That wasn't very pleasant to see but the next one seemed to be worse. 2. "ZC Body Organs Party 1.0 is downloaded." Body Organs Party? What is this? I started to feel very tense in what might happen next but the 3rd and final pop-up horrified me the most... 3. "Zelda Classic 2.66 is downloaded, have a nice death." Have a nice death, it says. I was trembling in fear to what that meant but I managed to somehow open ZQuest 2.66. I started to feel very suspicious once the editor loaded up. Instead of a green palette on the side, it was replaced with a blood red colour, and all the tiles had blood and organs hanged and pinned on them, it was terrible! I managed to make a simple screen from Zelda 1 using those disgraceful tiles; it didn't look nice at all. I decided to check the rules and they all seemed to be a death note, one rule for each line. However, it was in German so I have no clue what it said but I knew it was meant to be something like a paragraph. The F1 help page was the same, nothing changed there. All the tiles on Graphics were replaced with body organs and blood puddles. The DMaps page was the same though, thank god. I eventually made an extremely mini-quest out of this abomination of an editor. When I loaded up Zelda Classic, the title screen for ZC 2.10 showed up except it was blood red with black writing. There was text at the bottom saying: "Please run from all your sins" I have no clue what that meant but I continued and when I loaded up to the quest selection, there was some very sad and creepy music playing, or it could just be sad violin played backwards. I pressed enter on 'REGISTER DEATH NAME' and the name was already placed, so you didn't have to type it I guess? Anyway, the name chosen was a bone-chilling "URNEXT" with a sad Link icon, and his stomach seemed to be ripped open. I pressed enter and started playing though my mini-quest. All the music I set for this quest was replaced by the Song Of Unhealing (which I guess would match this since it is Zelda) and wherever I went the song always played. I eventually made it to the final level (in this case was Level 5) the music changed to a horrifying organ-piano song played backwards, and there seemed to be this strange Rope that always hid in the corner and whenever I got near to it, it would disappear. That kinda bugged me a bit since it appeared in every room and I never even placed it there. I eventually stopped playing at Ganon's room because when I entered the room, I saw that strange Rope eating and ripping Ganon's intestines, eventually killing him and making a pool of blood on the floor, and yet again, I didn't even place that there or script it! As soon as I closed the entire file and deleted it, I got an e-mail from an annonymous person with the subject: "zSeAlTdAaNcWlIaLsLsGiEcT2Y.6O6U" That's quite a long title but I found out something freaky about it, I'll explain later though. For now, the message sent to me wasn't that pleasant but it was also quite satanic. This is what it read: "Zelda Classic 2.66 had only 1 download available. You were lucky to download that. You have seen all the torture used. That Rope is one of my servants, it killed Ganon in game and now it will kill you exactly the same way as Ganon died. You are now replacing Ganon. Get prepared as that Rope will come to murder you, it will rip you apart and scar a pentagram on your chest to mark the beast, as in me." That message freaked me out quite greatly as I felt like I was getting hunted down and who this annonymous user was, and about that subject name... I found out the lower case letters were spelt as: zeldaclassic2.66, and the uppercase letters were spelt as: SATANWILLGETYOU, and for the entire day I was wondering what is going on with the message and why it was saying all that to me. That night, as I was getting ready to sleep, I heard loud bangs coming from the kitchen. I was getting curious to see what the hell that was. As I got out of bed, I headed for the kitchen to see a horrifying shock. The strange Rope in my mini-quest was right there infront of me. It noticed me and quickly head straight for me knocking me over onto the floor. It then bit my side and I was in great agony, the Rope stopped biting me after and stared at my chest in a way that it was annoyed, possibly annoyed that I don't have a pentagram on my chest, and I was right, the Rope started carving, with it's teeth, a pentagram on my chest and then slithered into my living room. I tried to chase it only to see that it disappeared. In a great heap of pain, I tried to go to sleep... The next day, I realised I was cursed because wherever I looked I saw the same 3 numbers - 666 - all over the place. Even if I looked at very innocent picture I could find, it would show 666 on it. I was doomed... and at that moment I had an e-mail from the same user but this time with no subject. The message read: "You are lucky my Rope didn't kill you like I wanted it to, at least it cursed you though... this curse will last for 3 weeks and I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy that greatly! Thank you for downloading Zelda Classic Version 2.66. Love, Satan." Continued in part 2 as I take a look at Death Box and Body Organ Party... Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:File Extensions Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Demins and Debbils